1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for remedying errors in a head end monitoring block and a control method therefor. Particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for remedying errors in a head end monitoring block, in which if an error occurs in a master control board monitoring the head end block in a network of multi-point topology, and thus, if a monitoring function cannot be carried out, then a slave control board takes over the function of the master control board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,956, in an optic cable TV, there is installed a head end by which television signals or other broadcasting signals received through an antenna are transmitted to a transmission line, and to which all signals from upstream are focused in the case of a bilateral system.
FIG. 1 illustrates the constitution of the general head end. As shown in this drawing, an optical transmitting section 1 converts optical signals such as aerial broadcasting signals and self broadcasting signals into electrical signals, and converts electrical signals into optical signals, so as to carry out transmission and receiving. A host computer 2 controls the respective sections of the head end. A master control board 3 monitors the state of the transmission line of the head end and the operating state of a relevant codeck board. A slave control board 4 monitors the transmission state of the relevant codeck boards. The monitoring environmental block self-monitors the head end so as to detect errors occurred in the respective sections, and to control them depending on the need.
However, in the conventional monitoring environmental block, the master control board is connected to the optical transmitting section and to the host computer, so as to carry out the transmission and receiving of information and so as to monitor. In this condition, if an error occurs in the master control board to disable the master control board, then the communications to and from the host computer are disconnected, and consequently, broadcasting signals cannot be transmitted to the respective home terminals.